Sirius' impossible feat of girls
by Harryp722
Summary: Sirius tries to figures out girls after 6 years of Hogwarts. He has hated her since they met and she has hated him even more. but will he be able to get her change her mind? Oh the woes of being in love Rated t. Not sure if I'm going to continue... Help anyone?
1. Chapter 1

In this fanfic, there are 5 main characters, with more characters to be described.

James Potter

Age; 16

House; Gryffindor

Siblings; none

Nickname; Prongs

Best friend; Sirius Black

Sirius Black

Age; 16

House; Gryffindor

Siblings; 1 brother

Nickname; Padfoot

Best friend; James Potter

Lily Evans

Age; 16

House; Gryffindor

Siblings; one sister

Nickname; Evans, Lils

Best friend; Erin Elki

Erin Elki

Age; 16

House; Gryffindor

Siblings; 6 brothers and 3 sisters

Nickname; Elki, Rin

Best friend; Lily Evans

Severus Snape

Age; 16

House; Slytherin

Siblings; None

Nickname; Sev, Snivellus

Best friends; the Slytherin Death eaters

Don't forget to continue reading!


	2. A hard Realization

Sirius PoV

"Hey Padfoot, heads up," I hear before getting a face full of, uh, something. I look over at James who was laughing hysterically. I smell the air and realize he threw Stinksap at me.

"Watch out yourself, Prongs." I say before sending it back at him.

"Hey, whattya say we go bug Evans, Elki, and the rest of the girls?" James says and we open the door to our compartment and travel to Lily Evans. James goes for the door but I stop him, "Prongs, you might want to get the Stinksap off your face so you won't disgust you girlfriend." I tease.

"Oh, shut up Padfoot. Don't you want to primp before seein' yours?" James shoots back.

"I hate Elki's guts, you guys haven't noticed yet?" I shoot him a glare.

"I dunno, I think you might not be telling us something." Remus jokes.

"Oh, shuddup, Moony."

James opens the compartment door and sits next to Lily, "Hey beautiful, you up for a date?"

Lily's PoV

"Lily, heads up! The boys are outside," Alice says.

We'd been joking about Alice's not-so-secret crush on Frank Longbottom and I figured she was changing the subject. "Don't change the subject, Fortescue, we all know you like him just own up to it."

"Literally! Look!" Alice points to the door and I notice four silhouettes standing outside the door.

"If James and Sirius open the door I will punch their-" Erin starts but is interrupted with James opening the door and asking, "Hey, beautiful up for a date." I jumped and took my legs off Erin's lap as I hear this and feel a thud next to me.

"Jerk, not in a million years. Get out of my freakin' compartment." I give him a disgusted look but he doesn't even flinch.

"What about you Erin? I hear Sirius is into you." James says and in walk Sirius who sits next to Erin.

"whatever, prongs, you can think that." Sirius says and Erin moves over to where she can touch me and be farther away from him.

Sirius PoV

He was right though, my whole life changed when I saw her. The summer really changed her appearance, she looked… stunning. I couldn't say that yet though. I just bugged her and listen to James bug Lily until Remus told us we should leave the girls alone.

"aww, whose side are you on?" Me and James complained at the same time.

"Right now? The girls." He said with a smile, and we knew he was lying.

"Fine," I say. "Don't expect me to forgive you for this."

We get up and leave and I vaguely hear a hmph! From inside. "Well, was I right Padfoot?" James says.

"About what?" We had arrived back at our own compartment and had sat down.

"I saw you, your madly in love with Erin." Remus jokes, drawing out madly.

"You caught me," I say.

Then I start wondering, and when I wonder, it's never a good thing, "why though? I've known her for now 6 years, why am I just now falling for her?"

"You just never wanted to admit it," James says then punches me in the shoulder, a friendly punch.

"Maybe."

Erin PoV

"Oh, my, Freakin', Gosh! I am going to murder him!" I say and anger was seeping through, "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

You could say I'm an average human, or witch, with my curly blonde hair and big, ocean blue eyes, but that's no reason for Sirius to be in to me or James to be into Lils, who had beautiful reddish-orange hair and green eyes.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Lily screams and the four of us burst into laugh. I'd have to say Alice was the most attractive of all of us, why did the boys go after her, with her copper brown hair with Dark brown streaks and beautiful emerald eyes. Or even Mary, who had soft black curls and brown eyes, sure she was a little Goth but she was still attractive.

"Mary, fetch me my carry on, I need to get my wand and sanitize myself." Lily orders.

"Lils, you should keep your wand on you, what if Sev walked in and you got mad again." Mary said

"He would've been tackled and cursed out." I say, and I didn't even get looks of shock, they know me so well.

"we better change into our robes, we are almost there," Alice says and we all start laughing again.

We finished changing and saw Severus pass by with a rag on his face, red seeping through.

James Pov

So we were all sitting there, teasing padfoot about Erin and snivellus had stopped right outside Lily's compartment for a second. Without thinking, I had ran out and sent a spell I had read a spell, "Sectumsempra!" He ran off with his hands covering his face and Lily had seen and not cares, I could tell. I was almost, ALMOST ashamed of what i did. It was rude, and i didn't know what the spell did.

the boys were staring at me in shock, 'Dude, what was that spell?" Moony says and I just stare at my own hand wondering myself what just happened, the girls were all giggling and I could see her beautiful locks of red hair. Gah, why did I have to fall for the chick that has deqpised me since i met her, oh the woes of being in love.


	3. Bathroom Horrors and Intense staring

Sirius PoV

When the train arrived, I was still shocked at my new feeling. I caught sight of Mary's black curls and stretched my neck trying to catch sight of Erin. When I did, she was facing away from me and I couldn't stop staring at it. Lily notices me and gives me an icy glare; I turn around just in time so Erin doesn't see me. James, Remus, and Peter were all looking at me curiously. I ignore them and change the subject, "you guys think we are going to get anyone good this year?" I say, continuing our now 4 year tradition.

"I hope so; last year's bunch was not very good. Didn't we only get like 9 kids?" Remus said and the tension was gone.

They all laughed and James put his 2 cents in, "I think it was 8! We better get like 15 this year! Or 20!"

We all laughed and we were all rolling around the carriage the whole way there. We tried to make ourselves presentable in the last 5 minutes on the carriage and James and I 'helping' each other get ready set us all off again.

Erin PoV

Lily, Mary, Alice and I were in the carriage in front of those idiot boys and we were too busy laughing our own butts off over Lily's confession. "Lils- you- *gasp* can't be* Freaking * serious!"

Everyone was laughing, everyone but her that is, well she wasn't until I said that. "Well, I hope I'm not Sirius!" and we all fall out our seats we are laughing so hard.

We were being worse than the boys, and that's saying something. We looked like a horrible trainwreck! Our hair was all over the place and we had tears streaming down our face but did we give a crap? Heck no! When we arrived we had to take a detour to the restroom so we could straiten ourselves up so we wouldn't scare the crap out of the new first years.

James PoV

I saw the girls turn and motioned for the boys to follow me. They were going towards the loo but who was I to care? I heard my name being screamed from their carriage and what better place to confront her then in a place we most likely won't be interrupted.

When Remus realized where we were going, he stopped dead in his tracks, "Nuh- uh. There is NO way I am going into the girl's loo. NO way in-"

"Just shut up Moony! Why are you against this?" Sirius cut him off, typical Sirius, actually wanting to, and I had to change the subject in my head 'cause I really getting disturbed images of Sirius.

"Not helping with the mental images Padfoot!" I say and we all start laughing.

The girls entered the bathroom and we hesitated before doing the same, listening to their conversation just outside the door, "I still can't believe you Lils," we hear Erin say and we look at each other in confusion, were they possibly fighting?

"How am I supposed to stop my feelings?" She answers and I immediately press myself against the door harder intent on knowing what her 'feelings' were.

"How long have you known?" Mary asked.

"Well, I realized it at the end of the year last year but I didn't want to tell you guys until this year." She said with a sigh.

"So why didn't you say yes?" Alice squealed.

"Uhhhh, and let him win that easy not possible." More giggles.

I noticed Sirius was moving towards the handle and was opening the door. I reached out to stop him but he opened it before I could stop him.

Lily PoV

My realization was being discussed when I heard the door start to open. Thinking it was just another Prefect, probably Selena Bethwick, the Ravenclaw prefect so I think nothing of it and just keep arguing with the other 3.

"I think you should tell him." Mary says and I roll my eyes.

"Mary, if I told him what fun would that be?"

"If you told who, what fun would be ruined?" The voice behind me doesn't sound like Selena, or even a girls. Instantly I freeze and feel all the girls do the same, especially Erin.

"Well, why didn't you guys answer? You can't just not answer a question." I almost faint when I hear that voice. I would know it anywhere-

"James Potter, what the [insert choice swear word here] are you doing in the girls' loo?" I scream and turn around to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I agree with Lils on this one." Mary says, "and nice word choice Lily, haven't heard you say that since our 4th year when Johnie Michaels tried to kiss you." We all laugh and Sirius gets tense and I see his eyes start to burn holes into our laughter.

I ignore both of them and instead turn to Remus and Peter, "I had more faith in you two, Remus, how could you let them in here? What if we'd been changing?"

"Which do you think I would have cared?" I hear Sirius mutter and I send him a killer glare. "Well, I tried and they were just listening to you outside the door and all of a sudden, Sirius here," Remus says and Sirius grins idiotically when his name is said, knowing what comes next, "decides to come open the door."

Sirius Pouted, "It was James' idea to start with."

"Only because Lily screamed my name in the carriage!" James said.

Oh, crap, so they heard me, "Okay, James, now you're hearing things too! Just get out of the freaking girls' loo!"

Of course he didn't, oh sweet Merlin what did I do to deserve this! He takes a step forward so we are almost touching. The others follow suit, Remus and Peter a little reluctant though, and Erin and I are pressed against the wall trying to get as far away from the two as possible.

"I don't think so, Evans, Elki, what's Evans secret?" Sirius asks, as innocently as possible, which isn't a lot.

"I don't think I will tell you." I say, braver than I felt.

He looked offended and she had to smile at the thought. Alice looked at her watch, "Oh, crap! Lils, we have to hurry! The feast starts in 5 freaking minutes."

I push past the 4 boys and we run down the hallways until we reach the Great Hall. We take out places, and take our places. The boys enter a few minutes after we did and I watch them walk over to the table and sit directly opposite of us. I roll my eyes and turn to talk to Alice but she was staring at Frank over at the Hufflepuff table. Silently I pinch her arm and she jumps, causing everyone (and by everyone I mean Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Mary, and Erin) to turn to face us. "What the Heck was that about?"

"Sorry, I can't deal with Everyone staring off into space, and I turned to face you first." I say.

She sticks her tongue out at me and turns to face Frank again. I roll my eyes and start eating.

Sirius PoV

She was staring off into space, her head tilted and her eyes facing the ceiling. And I was staring at her beautiful curls. When Lily pinches Alice and she jumps 20 feet out of the air, we all jerk our heads up from the various spots we were staring at. I turn to face James after this, only to find he's staring at Lily again. I roll my eyes and whisper, "James!"

He jerked and turned to glare at me. I shrugged and asked, 'Did we get a good haul this year?"

James smiled, "You know what, Padfoot? I'm not sure about that. I hope we did. We were too busy being mean to the girls to see the sorting." In the end he was pouting.

Remus Laughed at that, "Prongs, don't get ur knickers in a twist over a stupid sorting. It looks like we got," his face drooped, showing his concentration, "About 12 new Gryffindors from the looks of it."

Sirius and James smiled and went back to staring at one newfound love and one love from the beginning.


	4. Pranked!

**A/N Disclaimer; don't own Harry Potter characters or anything but my own words. **

Lily PoV

Erin, Alice, Mary and I were making our way upstairs, laughing about the Marauders and their intense staring and Alice's crush on Frank and when we enter the Common Room, James and the rest of the guys are staring at us like we had eyeliner all over our face, which sets us off again, this is going to be good. Erin sighs hugely beside me and I burst out laughing at that and the rest of them go off again. "Whoa, did you guys have a little Firewhisky?" James said, obviously amused.

"Maybe, just a little bit." Mary says her black hair frizzy from falling down.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's time for bed," Sirius says and we follow him hazily up the stairs. I stop halfway up, "Siri, how will you get into our room?" I slur, "Boys can't get into the girl's rooms."

"Well, the Marauders have ways of getting everywhere." James says.

"Oh, okay." I say and we enter our rooms, Sirius dropping Erin onto her bed, James onto mine but I snuggle closer to him, not wanting to let him go.

James PoV

When she dug herself into me, I was tempted to just kiss her, lean down and kiss her. I would count that as taking advantage of her. She fixed that though. "James, I love you," she says.

I look at her in surprise and before I can say anything she kisses me. I start kissing her back and then push away, "No, you're drunk, I will not do this."

When I look over she's already asleep. I roll my eyes and join Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the common room again and sit down and sigh.

"Well, Prongs, what took you so long?" Sirius asks and does this weird thing with his eyebrows.

I laugh, "SO I go to put her to bed and she wouldn't let me go. I was just staring into her eyes when she says 'I love you, James,' and get this, she actually kissed me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, so you're saying that Lily Evans, your lifetime crush and enemy actually kissed you! I won't believe it, she would never," Remus says.

"Moony, you do realize that she's all out drunk and she was talking about someone earlier. Someone she now has 'feelings' for. Then she actually says I love you James? Nope, we've all seen her when she's drunk; she would never say anything like that."

"Whatever you say, Prongs," Sirius says.

"Oh, shuddup Padfoot."

The next morning, when we go to the Great Hall, we were eating our breakfast like any normal day but we were continuing our argument from last night.

"I am starting to agree with Prongs," Sirius says and we all look at him in shock, "What? I mean did you see her face when we walked into the bathroom yesterday?"

"Ha, my point is proven!" I say and Remus groans.

"Prongs just let it go."

"Well, we obviously aren't going to be able to do that, here comes our wonderful hung-over friends," Peter says.

"But they don't look drunk!" Sirius says.

"Yeah, Black, it's called a prank, perhaps you've heard of them," Mary says as she sits down next to Sirius.

"Sirius PoV

Mary, dressed in a black tank top and black jeans with holes in the material and her black hair pulled into a ponytail, sat next to me and I looked and took a quick glance at Erin, she looks normal, they are really good actors.

"How, I mean, what about Lily? She, uh, kinda hates me."

"Men," Erin says and all four girls start laughing really hard. I look at James in confusion but he just shrugs.

I stare at Erin again, though it's not as pronounced as it was last night, just a glance at her every so often. I caught Lily staring at James but when she saw me she just gave me a tell-him-and-I-will-personally-kill-you-look.

I wasn't lying when I said I agreed with James, her attitude yesterday was weird. After breakfast I walk with her to our first class, Defense against the Dark Arts. "Hey, Evens, can I ask you a question?"

"If it's about yesterday and the kiss I did it on a dare, he won't win that easily- oh (Another swear word of your choice) I shouldn't have said that." She says and turns away to join Mary, who had gotten to class first.

None of the girls are wearing school robes, they haven't since their 3rd year, and so Mary's dark clothing and Lily's white capri pants and Green tee shirt shone out in the class. They got in trouble everyday but they didn't care.

I couldn't pay attention in class; I was busy trying to figure out what Lily meant and my thoughts kept coming towards Erin, I realized I loved her and that I had to have her.

How do you tell your mortal enemy that you fancy her?

And how do figure out how to tell your best friend that his crush is crushing on him and that last night was just Lily trying to get with him?

**A/N so, Reviews? This is kinda fluffy but it has to happen for Lily and James to get together. Thanks **


	5. A Black Eye and Grinning beyond belief

Sirius PoV

The next morning I woke up to a grinning James. He had bags under his eyes but he looked positively radiant. "Well, Prongs, whats got you all happy today?"

"I figured out Lily's riddle!"

"James, your such an idiot. It took you that long to figure it out," Remus said from the other side of the room with the pillow over his head.

"Well, not everyone is a genius. Someone in this group has to be cool." James said with mock hurt on his face.

I laughed and I was interrupted by extreme giggling from the girls' dormitories through the wall. The guys and I rolled our eues at eachother. "So, Prongs, whatcha gunna do 'bout Evans?"

Remus groaned and I turned to face him, "What?"

He sat up and threw a huge book at my face. It landed in my lap, "Dic- tion- ar-y. what's a Dictionary?"

"A dictionary is somewhere where you look up how to properly say words." He rolls his eyes as he says this.

I throw the book back. "You will never catch me with a book, Moony. Never."

James, apparently oblivious to our conversation, says, "I think I'm going to ask her out. Besides, Padfoot, what are you going to do about Elki?"

"You're an idiot, Prongs. Let's go to breakfast."

"Don't change the subject!" Remus said.

"Fine, Prongs, we will ask them together at breakfast."

Erin PoV

The next morning we were still laughing at what happened last night.

_*Flashback_

Mary had come up the stairs quite drunk and was babbling uncontrollably.

Lily entered right after her, not as drunk and I ran over to her and guided her to the couch, Alice did the same with Mary. I decided to have fun with Lily, "So, ms. Lils what are you going to do to little Jamesey?"

"I think I will…. Stick my fist up his face." She looked almost normal; she never did stay drunk for long.

"No, Lily we do not resort to violence," Alice starts and Lily gives her what we call "the look" and she adds, "Except for the Marauders-"

"- in whom it is our sole duty to make their lives horrible." We finish together and laugh, Mary the loudest.

Lily had returned to normal by then and the 3 of us dragged Mary to her bed.

_*End Flashback_

Lily had fallen asleep across my legs and Alice was curled up next to me. Somehow, we always managed to sleep in the weirdest positions. We looked over at Mary, who was still passed out and that set the three of us off again. In the next room, the Marauders' room- just our luck- were laughing as well. We prod Mary awake and dragged her to the bathroom to get her ready for the day. She puked into the toilet as we were brushing her hair but we just ignored it, two years of dealing with one of us being drunk made us immune.

We finally got her ready and made our way down to the Great Hall, where Professor Dumbledore sat watching, I took a glance at the Gryffindor table and groaned, James and his merry band of idiot were already there.

Sirius PoV

The first thing I noticed about Erin and their little group, besides how amazingly hot Erin looked, was that Lily and Mary looked hung-over- Mary especially. I looked at James, "Are you still going to ask her out?" I whisper.

He turns to me and rolls his eyes, "Of course."

Mary takes her place next to me and Alice next to her. Erin sits next to James with Lily next to her. Mary had to be held up by Alice. I look at James and raised my eyebrows and hopefully he got the message. He stood up and looked to Lily, "Can I talk to you." We say at the time.

They look at each other-

Lily PoV

And we say, "Hmmmmm… No," at the same time. James looked me in the eyes and it took all my strength to not just melt right then and there. But I didn't and I looked over at Erin, who just looked angry. They both looked hurt but quickly recovered, "You sure Elki? It might be important?" Sirius was saying, as I was ignoring James at the moment.

"How about no." I had to smile at her. She hated his guts and was enjoying every minute of torturing poor wittle Sirius black.

"So I'll take that smile as a yes you will hear me out?" James says and I snap out of my whatever you would call it. Staring match? And turn to face James, a shocked expression clearly written on my face.

"What?!"

"Uh, you smiled when I said that I wanted to talk to you."

I sigh. "If I listen to you will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe." Which means no but I decided to listen to him.

"Fine." The smile on his face got like 20 million times bigger. This can't be good.

James PoV

I walk out of the great hall with Lily and send an apologetic glance back at Sirius who gave me a smile and nod. When we get out to the hall, I find an empty classroom and start talking, "Lily Marie Evans, I like you and have for years now. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

She doesn't say anything and that means two things, shes going to freak out and say yes, she's going to freak out and curse me, or is contemplating the best way to get out of the room. Wait, that's 5 isn't it.

It seemed like it was 5 million hours before she answered, "How about, I let you get out of here and I'll let you take me out on ONE date."

One date, I get a date with lily Evans. It took all my will power not to jump up and down and dance right then and there.

Sirius PoV

I wasn't getting very much progress done. I had managed to get a black eye in the 10 minutes James was gone and was still begging Erin to let me talk. When James walked back in I gave him a pleading glance but the fool was too busy being grinny happy James to notice. Lily walked in right after and saw Erin beating me up. She wasted no time in racing over tables to stop her. She took Erin's hand and calmed her down using some unknown-to-males magic. I sat back down and James took his spot next to me. He finally saw my now very brilliant black eye and gasped. "Did she- I mean- did- Erin? No. she would-"

I stop him from going on with a nod.

Apparently getting Erin to like me was proving harder than I thought.

**A/N So, James and Lily are together, as we all know 3.**

**Poor Sirius though, just trying to get a girl but getting himself a black eye instead. **

**The question is; Will Lily regret her decision, she won't be able to toy with him anymore, poot Lily. **

**So you know the drill; Review and Follow **


	6. The Date and Sirius's injuries part 1

**A/N Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter yet. Probably never will either. Lol enjoy **

Sirius PoV

The rest of the day, I had to deal with Happy McProngbutt and his joyous plans for his date. "Where do you think I should take her?" he asked for only the millionth time that afternoon.

Peter, Remus, and I all groan in unison, "Prongs, mate, just give it a rest you date isn't until like forever." I say.

"Fine." He answers for the millionth time that afternoon.

I lost track of the conversation as I thought. Why would Erin not want to date me, the extremely good looking Sirius Black. _Besides the fact that she hates you? Where do I begin? _A voice in my head says but I just shrug it away. No, she just doesn't understand. I will fix it between us.

_Flashback_

We were 1st years and were standing outside the Great Hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall. I was laughing with my new best friend James when I saw a pale little girl standing by herself. "Hey, you!"

She looked up and I beckoned her with my finger. She walked over, startled, and I said, "HI, I'm Sirius Black and this is my best friend James Potter."

"I'm Erin Elki," she said shyly.

I saw Lily Evans, a bossy little girl from the train, shake her head at Severus Snape. "I got it!" I said and turned to James, "A great new nickname for little Severus."

"Tell me."

"Snivellus."

Erin scoffed and turned away.

_End Flashback_

It had been my entire fault the Erin hated me. All because I said something stupid about a person she didn't even know. Now she herself calls him that. I've been so mean to her though, after she did that. Like that time that he filled her shampoo with jelly. But she got back at him-

"Yo, earth to Sirius!"Remus says suddenly.

I jerk my head up from inside itself and stuck my tongue out at Remus. He rolled his eyes in response. "Sorry, Moony, must have spaced."

"Thinking about Elki?" James teased.

"Of course not," I say and pouted.

"Oh ease up."

"Guys, whadyya say to…."

Erin PoV

That night, the girls and I were discussing what her new date would be like. "I bet he takes me to some dumb quidditch thing."

"Hey!" I said, and pouted, "Offense to Chasers!"

"I'm just messing with you."

I reach across the bed and punch her on the arm. "And I just punched you."

"I think he'll take you on a romantic date." Mary says, straightfaced.

We all look at her in shock and after about 3 seconds she breaks into a wide grin, "Just kidding!"

"Oh! Giggle giggle! James, you're so dreamy!" I hear from behind us. Mary, Alice, Lily, me. There's no one else in our room. So who is it.

Lily suddenly gasps. "Sirius Black!"

"James Potter!" I say.

"Remus Lupin!" Mary says, we all know she fancies him.

"And Peter Pettigrew!" Alice says.

"What are you doing here?!" We all say in unison, and throw our pillows at them.

They laugh as they put their hands in front of their faces.

"get out of here!" Lily says.

"But, what's the fun in that?" James whined as he walked towards Lily.

Lil PoV

James started walking over to me and I looked at him with a look of confusion. He grabs me from behind and puts his hands on mine in front of me. I melt into his arms much to his surprise as everyone. I recover quickly, "Get your paws off me. Wait 'til the date please."

"Well, guess I won't have to wait long."

When he said that, a broom flew up to our window. The girls laughed at the broomstick, earning confused looks from the boys, and I looked at him in surprise. "James Harold Potter! You want me to get on a broom?"

"I'll be right here with you," he teased.

I sigh, "Only because I lo- Like you." I turn red at the slip and Erin smirks at me. I stick my tongue out at her.

He climbs on and I climb on behind.

James PoV

It felt fantastic having her sit behind me. I had planned what I was going to do all say, I just liked bugging my friends.

We were flying through the clear September night and I stopped when we arrived at a certain tree by the lake. The tree had silver baubles floating around it and there was a blue picnic blanket under the tree with food laced out around it. I smiled as she did. Her face was priceless. A grin broke out on her face and she reached out and touched my face, "Oh, James, it's lovely."

"Sit down, we can relax and spend a romantic evening together, maybe go swimming."

"With no swim suits?"

I just pointed to the corner. She smiled and sat down.

Sirius Pov

Meanwhile, back in the Common Room, the Marauders and I sat on one couch, the girls on the other. Erin was shooting daggers at me and I was trying, and failing, to talk to Remus.

"So Moony, what do you think Prongs is doing for Evans."

"Probably just flying." He answered.

I turned to Erin, "Elki, can you stop staring at me?"

"How about you tell me what's going on?"

"Obviously, James and Lily are on a date." I said and Remus and Peter laughed at that.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Obviously you git. She means with this morning."

"That's personal, if she won't talk to me in private, I won't talk to her at all." I say.

"You can tell us all, all the Marauders obviously know and I'll just tell my girls anyways."

"Will-you-go-out-with-me-then?" I say in super fast mode.

"Pardon?"

"I said, will you go out with me then." I say and I feel the tips of my ears go red.

"Of course not, never in a million years!"

Mary stood up and raised her fist but Alice stopped her. She couldn't stop Erin though and Erin stood up and punched me.

I screamed, she had punched me right in the eye and I knew there was going to be a bruise on the other eye as i already had one on my left eye from that morning. "What the (Another choice swear word!) was that about?!"

"How dare you ask me out when you full well know that I absolutely despise you?" she said and all I could do was rub my pounding eye.

"Yeah, haven't you guys like hated each other since like forever," Mary says and I glare at her.

Why is this so bloody difficult?

**A/N The rest of the date will be in the next chapter. Poor Sirius again.**

**Review please? Thanks **


	7. A date and Sirius' injuries pt 2

**A/N So, I don't own Mr. Harry Potter or any of the charcters.**

**Lily POV**

We sat down to eat the romantic dinner he set out for us. It was lovely. There was small sandwhiches and little puddings. There was a blueberry pie and after we finished eating we sat back against the tree. He took my hand and I didn't protest, "I really do like you you know." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I really like you too." I leaned in and…

**Sirius POV**

IN the common room it wasn't looking so good. Alice and Marry was trying to hold Erin down on the couch and Remus and peter were trying to help my now two black eyes. I was busy contemplating how to ask her out again. I know stupid me. "Elki, I'm sorry, but you are the only one I want. Please please go out with me."

She reached for her wand but mary and alice stopped her. She got up came over and instead of slapping me she reached down pulled me face up to her and kissed me. I didn't realize it but I was kissing her back. My hands were on her back and her hands were around my neck. My mind lost all train of thought and it seems like it was only a second when we were broke apart.

Remus, peter, Mary, and Alice were staring at Erin and I in shock.

**James PoV**

After we broke apart, she asked me if I wanted to go swimming and I agreed.

"but I'm not changing in front of you. I'll go behind the bushes." She says and I agree.

I take off my shirt and wait for her. When she comes back out of the bushes she looks amazing; the one piece she was wearing was a light blue that went perfect with her hair.

I Slowly took her hand and together we dove into the pool.

**Erin PoV**

I had no idea what I did but I liked it, so I did it again. It was perfect, he was perfect, he was mine.

"Wow," was all he said after that and I smiled.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me Sirius Black?"

"Yes, Erin Michelle Elki, will you date me, Sirius Black?"

I Hesitated before answering, "Of course."

"YAY!" He yelled and I doubled over from laughing, soon followed by everyone in the room.

"Padfoot? Your late for dinner."

"WHAT?! No it's not possible, c'mon everybody, let's go!" Sirius said and he dragged me down to eat.

I turned as Remus and Mary tolled their eyes at each other and gave them a pleading look.

Glaring at them, I allowed myself to be dragged.

**Lily PoV**

When James and I got back to the common room, everyone was waiting for us. The first thing I saw was Erin and Sirius sitting next to each other and HOLDING HANDS!? I gave her a we-will-talk-about-this look and she just shrugged.

"PRONGSIE!" was the first thing Sirius says when he saw us. He leapt up and hugged James.

"PADS!" James replied equally enthused and I raised my eyebrows at him.

They hugged and Erin and the girls burst out laughing.

"Hey, um how bout a fill me in?" I said.

The others minus James just looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Tell me now or I will find out the easy way," I said again holding up my wand.

"Um….. Prongsie, watch your girlfriend. Can you tell her to point that thing somewhere else."

I lower my wand, look strait ahead and say, "Everybody out." They all stand up, even erin. "Now you missy."

She stops and sits back down. "Explain."

"Uh- um. Well, Me and Sirius are together now."

Her and Black and me and Pot- I mean james. All in one night.

James PoV.

When I walked in and saw Sirius and Erin, I smiled but when Lily ushered us out, I knew we had to talk. "What did I miss?"

"Just some everyday normal Prongs stuff."

"I hope Lils didn't just kill your new girlfriend."

Sirius PoV

"Me too," I say and I mean it. I've never felt this way about any other girl.

I think I'm in love.


End file.
